1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle unit for holding an electronic component or other components and a component mounting apparatus that is equipped with the nozzle unit and mounts the component held by the nozzle unit on a substrate and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, there has been a component mounting apparatus that includes a nozzle for sucking and holding minute components including electronic components using a negative pressure, and mounts the electronic components on a substrate.
As an example of the component mounting apparatus, there is disclosed a mounting apparatus including a head that moves in, for example, biaxial directions orthogonalized within a horizontal plane and includes a plurality of nozzles that each suck and hold a component. The plurality of nozzles include at least two types of nozzles for holding at least two types of components of different sizes (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,981,834 (paragraph [0049], FIGS. 4 and 5)).
A different mounting apparatus includes a plurality of mounting heads connected to an endless belt, the plurality of mounting heads being moved within a horizontal plane by a drive of the endless belt. A single mounting head includes a plurality of mounting nozzles provided radially within a vertical plane perpendicular to the ground, and the plurality of mounting nozzles are rotatable about an axis in a horizontal direction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-5415 (paragraphs [0029] and [0042], FIGS. 1, 3, and 13); hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).
In the component mounting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, a concave portion (26) of a nozzle switching shaft (25) fits with a convex portion (33) provided at an end portion of a fulcrum pin (32) as shown in FIG. 13. The nozzle switching shaft (25) causes the fulcrum pin (32) to rotate. As a result, a plurality of mounting nozzles (31) rotate with the fulcrum pin (32) as a rotary shaft.